


Sweet Tequila

by Settiai



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alcohol, Community: femslash_minis, Drinking Games, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-14
Updated: 2005-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them remembered whose idea it had been to pull out the tequila.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tequila

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glimmergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=glimmergirl).



> Originally written for the Jossverse Femslash Minificathon.

Neither Cordelia nor Fred remembered whose idea it had been to pull out the tequila. In fact, they were both rather uncertain about where the tequila had come from in the first place.

"Maybe it was magic?" Fred suggested, her voice only slightly slurred as she leaned against the side of Cordelia's couch.

Cordelia shook her head as she carefully poured more liquor into each of their shot glasses, grimacing as some sloshed over the sides. "Probably not," she said, her words slow and cautious. "I bet that the wine had something do with it."

Fred cocked her head. "Wine?" she asked in confusion.

As she handed one of the shot glasses to Fred, Cordelia rolled her eyes. "You know, the wine," she repeated. "That we had earlier. Before the tequila."

Fred downed the tequila in one gulp, coughing a bit once it was gone. "I'd forgotten about the wine."

Cordelia stared at her for several seconds before shaking her head and picking up her own glass. "Considering how many glasses you had, I'm not surprised," she said lightly, downing her shot of tequila as well.

"Very funny," Fred muttered, closing her eyes for a moment.

Cordelia suddenly laughed. "I know," she said. "Let's play truth or dare."

Fred's eyes shot open and she quickly turned toward Cordelia, blinking a few times as she attempted to steady her gaze. "You want to play a kid's game?"

Cordelia merely grinned back at her. "Truth or dare?"

"Regression to childhood memories," Fred muttered. "First sign of many forms of insanity."

"Truth or dare?" Cordelia asked again, slightly more firmly.

Fred stared at her for several more seconds before letting out a loud sigh and leaned back against the couch. "Dare," she replied.

"Lose the clothes."

Fred made a strangled sound, her eyes widening as she stared at Cordelia.

"Not all of them," Cordelia explained patiently. "Just the shirt and pants. I want to see what you actually wear under there."

Fred stared at her for several more seconds before finally shrugging. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt, her fingers fumbling several times before she finally managed to pull the shirt off. Without even glancing at Cordelia, she let her shirt slide to the floor and reveal the lacy black bra that she was wearing underneath.

Still not meeting Cordelia's gaze, she unbuttoned her pants and slowly slid out of them. As a matching pair of underwear, barely succeeding in its job of providing her with at least some modesty, was revealed, Cordelia suddenly went into a coughing fit.

Fred looked up at that, raising an eyebrow. Cordelia merely stared at her. "What's with the sexy underwear?" she asked, her eyes moving over Fred's body with more than a little interest. "Planning some fun with Gunn? Wesley?"

Fred blushed, and a self-conscious expression suddenly appeared on her face. "Both?" Cordelia guessed, her mouth twisting into a smirk.

"No!" Fred finally shot back, her face growing even redder as she met Cordelia's gaze. "I mean, probably not. Maybe. I don't know."

"You don't know?" Cordelia asked incredulously, her smirk fading in an instant. "How can you not know?"

Fred's blush grew even deeper, and she quickly reached for the bottle of tequila. Cordelia snatched it, though, an unapologetic expression in her eyes. "Not until you answer."

Biting her lip slightly, Fred looked away. "Maybe I was planning some fun with you," she whispered.

For several seconds, Cordelia didn't say a word. Then she let out a soft laugh as she reached out to touch Fred's arm. "Well, it's a good thing that I'm drunk then," she said lightly.

Fred looked up, an uncertain expression on her face. "I-I don't understand."

"The only time I make out with other women is when I'm drunk," Cordelia replied with some impatience. "If you want any more details, you're going to have to talk with Harmony. Or Aura. Or Shanisse. Or Joy."

Fred just kept staring at her, a completely baffled expression on her face.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Give me a break," she grumbled. "What? Do I have to explain everything?"

Without saying another word, she pounced on Fred. The other woman let out a slight "humph" as she fell flat on her back, but the sound was distorted as Cordelia's lips pressed hungrily against her own. Fred struggled for a moment, but she slowly relaxed as her surprise wore off.

After a few seconds, Cordelia pulled away long enough to meet Fred's gaze. "Maybe we should get drunk more often?" Fred suggested.

Cordelia smirked. "How's tomorrow sound?" she asked, her hands exploring the clasps of Fred's bra. "'Cause that would work for me."

The bra's snaps finally opened, and Fred grinned as Cordelia pulled it off and tossed it to the side. "Tomorrow sounds good," she agreed.


End file.
